Kyo's plan
by alucard521
Summary: Kyo is planning something against Akito. A deal between Akito and Kyo. Sorry thats all I can say.
1. Kyo's ranting (editing complete)

**This story has been newly edited, due to previous horribleness. This fiction is based of the Fruits Basket manga by Natsuki Takaya. The happenings of this story have come from my wishful thinking. **

**Also, this chapter is really short, so I do apologize. m(_ _)m**

** I have found myself with a lot of free time, so I plan to keep updating and editing the heck out of this. By no means should you consider the following complete. Please comment to share your thoughts on the changes (if you have read this before) or your ideas. Thank you. **

Kyo's Plan

Kyo hated everyone in the zodiac. Every single person in that forsaken family looked down on him. What right did they have to do that, when they themselves were as low as one could get? Did they really know who they were messing with? Did they know of the power Kyo had? No. They wouldn't know anything like that. They were always too busy ostracizing him to even notice anything he did. Kyo felt that even Kazuma, who was the only person to include Kyo in his life, looked down on him in his own way.

But the time had come to end his pain. He would have his revenge. Everyone would see the mistake they had made in criticizing him and taunting him. Especially Akito. 

\(^o\) (/o^)/

Tohru was busy doing laundry when she remembered that she still hadn't asked Kyo if he had anything he wanted her to wash. She made her way upstairs and knocked on Kyo's door.

"Kyo? Are you there?"

There was no answer. "_Maybe he's on the roof_." Thought Tohru as she cracked open the door and peaked inside.

Something was blocking the light from the window so that only little streams of light could break through, making the room dim.

"_Where could he gone off to_?"

She started to close the door, but a movement by the curtain caught her eye, and a strange shadowy figure started to make its way towards her. She was about to scream til some of the light making it's way into the room revealed the face of Kyo.

"Kyo! What are you doing in the corner? Are you alright?"

Tohru opened the door and stepped forward, holding her hand up towards Kyo as if to touch his forehead.

Kyo brushed her hand aside, and stepped back,, the shadows once again obscuring him from view.

"Just a headache. Did you need something?"

"O-Oh! Yes! How silly of me to forget!" Tohru said, smacking her forehead.

"I was just wondering if you had any laundry you needed to be cleaned!"

Kyo turned and picked up some clothing on his bed, handing it to tohru as he said

"Here. Now would you mind leaving? I kinda like my privacy."

Tohru clutched the clothes he handed her to her chest and bowed to Kyo.

"I'M SO SORRY! I shouldn't have entered like this without permission! I will go clean these right away!"

With those final words, she turned around and fled out of Kyo's room. Only later would she stop to think about how odd Kyo's behaviour was, or how, in the dim light, something about him appeared different, as if he were someone else.

She didn't even notice that when she placed his clothing in the washer, an orange feather dropped down to the floor. 

(ToT)/~~~

**I hope that this chapter has been improved. Reading it again after so many years makes me wonder how people could get past the first sentance! Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this! Please, if you can, after reading review! It'll make me feel good**


	2. under construction 2

Chapter 2

'Kyo is acting suspicious.' Was the first thought that came to Shigure's mind. Not only did he completely ignore Yuki's insults, but he was also leaving the house more frequently, to god only knows where. And for whatever reason, Tohru kept on sneaking glances at Kyo with a questioning look on her face.

"Maybe he's planning something?" Whispered Shigure.

Then he smiled an evil smile. "This should be fun."

Kyo was starting to get freaked out by Tohru. She kept on looking at him with a weird look on her face. Then there was Shigure, smirking at him in a perverted way. What a freak! And that stupid rat kept on insulting him for no damn reason. But he couldn't afford to get mad. Not if he wanted to ruin the plan. Everything needed to go perfect.

Kyo stood inside of Akito's room, waiting for Akito (obviously). It was easy enough to sneak in. No one expected that someone would go through the trouble of sneaking in just to visit Akito. And who would want to anyway? Then Kyo herd footsteps outside the door. He quickly went behind the changing screen (I have no idea what they are called). Then he heard Akito speak.

Akito: "Don't come in with me."

Other voice: "But Akito…"

Akito: "I WANT TO BE ALONE!!! WHO IS THE ONE INCHARGE HERE, _YOU_ OR _ME_!"

Other voice: "Forgive me."

Then Kyo heard retreating footsteps. The door creaked open and in stepped Akito. He closed the door quietly and locked it.

"Now, why would the cat be visiting me?"

Kyo smiled, a smile filled with hatred.

"I've come to make a deal"

"We've already made one. You beat the rat, you won't get caged. And why should I listen to you anyway?"

"Because if you don't I'll make you regret it."

Akito decided to let Kyo change the deal. Not because he was afraid of the cat. (Okay. Maybe a little.)

"Fine. State your terms" said Akito.

" If I beat the rat, there will be no more god for the zodiac, and a devil will take over. If I lose….you decide."

Akito was angered by this. What DID he mean 'no more god' and 'the devil will take over'? What could Kyo do that the other members of the zodiac couldn't do? But there was no way Kyo could beat Yuki. And when he lost, Akito will make Kyo tell him all of his secretes.

"Fine. I agree with your conditions. If you lose, you will do all that I say. You will be bonded to me, like a slave. You will never defeat Yuki. He is as close to an Angel as they come, and a monster like you could never defeat an Angel who is always flying out of their reach!"

Kyo smirked.

"Then I will tear out his wings so that I may be able to hurt him in a way you could never!"

With that Kyo jumped out through Akito's window, and out of the Sohma estate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading my fanfiction I really Appreciate it i know its not the best story in the world but i try my best Please Review i like to hear what you think about my story nothing harsh please!!! I do not own Fruits Basket but i really like the manga! Even I dont know where this story is going to! Enjoy!


	3. undergoing maintenance 3

Chapter 3

Kyo was sitting in his room, deep in thought. He didn't know where to start! ARRHHH!!! This was SOOOOO frustrating!! He knew how to make Yuki lose to him. He was even willing to go through all the trouble of doing it!! (Anything was better then losing to Yuki, being locked up, AND a laughing stock to everyone!!)

He had been watching Yuki, so he knew his weakness. He knew everything the stupid rat did. He knew the thing that Yuki didn't want anyone to know. After watching him the thing had become obvious. Kyo couldn't figure out how no one else had found out. At the thought of everyone laughing at Yuki, Kyo grinned mischievously. (He can't really pull of the evil thing to well.) It would ruin Yuki. Yuki would be crushed. He couldn't wait to see everyone's reaction. And how would Tohru react when she finds out what Yuki has been hiding? …..How will Akito?

Shigure watched Kyo from outside his (of Kyos) window. How might he be doing this you ask, seeing as how Kyos bed is on the second floor? Why, he was hanging on the roof. Anyone watching would have thought Shigure was a thief, seeing as how he was dressed all in black. (To blend in, according to him.) But Shigure was used to this. It came naturally to him. How else would he spy on girls in the hot springs without getting caught? After all, that was his one joy in life.

He was now watching Kyo mumble to himself. He couldn't really see his face. Every now and then he would hear the words "stupid rat". This was highly amusing to Shigure. He couldn't wait to tell his two friends. Just another thing to annoy Hatori, and amuse Ayaa with later. He wondered what the cat could be planning this time.

"Well", thought Shigure

"If this is the only thing Kyos going to do now, I might as well finish that romance novel off!" With that, Shigure hopped down, landed on his feet and went inside.

As if he was actually going to finish writing that novel now.

Kyo looked around. He could have sworn someone was watching him just a second before. He could almost feel the perverted gaze that was directed at him. But all he saw was a bird flying away. That must've been one perverted bird.

_Note:_

I am _sooo_ sorry my chapters are so small!! I don't have much 'computer time'. I try to add a new chapter every chance I get. I know the topic seems to be changing little by little. (at least to me.) Now, to answer some of the questions my friends keep on asking me.

**P: **Are you going to kill of Tohru?

**Me:** No. That would be wrong, and everyone would hate me. (Though I do admit, I don't like her very much. She is too innocent)

**Angie#1: **Are you going to make this a yaoi paring? And if so, with who?

**Me:** I'll leave that to your imagination. (I might, I might not.)

That's all the questions for now. Please, review. So far only P. has written me a review. Nothing harsh please. This _IS_ my first fan fiction after all. I would be really grateful to you if you did review.

- Thank you. -


	4. going to continue the story 4

Chapter 4

"_What is this? This feeling? It hurts. Why?" _

_Tears streamed down a little boys face. _

"_I DON"T WANT THEM TO GO!!" The little boy shouted._

_He was being pulled away from some other kids by this tall women. _

"_Stop crying!!! You don't need them! Not when you have me!! Mommy loves you! That should be enough! They are just pretending to be your friends!!"_

_The boy cried harder. The mother, getting frustrated, slapped the boy. The boys sobs quieted. _

"_There now" said the women softly. "You know I don't like to see you cry. Be a good boy and come inside the house. In there you'll be safe, and I will protect and love you always."_

_The boy wiped his face with his free hand. He let himself be pulled inside the house, all the while looking back, and feeling panicked. He would never see those kids. The door closed behind him. He did not notice one boy who had stayed behind. The boy was standing just out of sight, behind some bushes. He looked sad._

_In his hand he held a hat._

Kyo woke up covered in sweat. He couldn't remember what it was that he dreamed, but it had caused his chest to heart. He felt this unbearable loneliness. Panicked.

knock knock

"Kyo?" Said Tohrus voice through his door. "Are you up yet? If you don't hurry you'll be late for school!"

Kyo looked at his clock. It read 7:40. He really was going to be late for school. But he couldn't go in this condition. He might do something he'd regret.

"Go ahead without me!" Kyo yelled through the door.

"Ahhh! Kyo are you sick?? Panicked Tohru.

Kyo could just imagine Tohru flinging her arms up and down in panic, eyes wide with worry. He decided to stop her worrying by opening the door. He leaned on the door frame and looked at Tohru who was practically crying.

"I'm alright, so stop you crying! I just need to do some stuff today. I'll still go to school later on" lied Kyo.

"Ah! Would you like me to go with you?"

Kyo smiled at patted her head.

"You can't miss a day of school for me! You have to keep you promise to your mom."

It was a picture perfect moment……then Yuki passed by.

AND SMIRKED!!!

Kyo stiffened. That damn rat!! Who did he think he was, smirking at him like that!! He wouldn't be smiling when Kyo beat him!!

He took his hand off of Tohrus head.

"I have to do something now." Said Kyo, barely audible.

Then Kyo went into his room' managing to close the door softly. Tohru was left outside with a 'what just happened' look on her face.

Kyo waited until Yuki and Tohru had left for school, to go down and eat breakfast. He was in the kitchen when Shigure walked in.

"Well, if it isn't Kyo. Why are you still here?"

"None of your business."

"My. How rude of you to say so!"

"Shut up!"

"Temper, temper Kyo! What would the girls say if they saw you this way? Anyway Kyo, are you not going to school? Think of all the girls your depriving of you company!"

"I don't care!"

Kyo shoved the rest of his breakfast (cereal and milk) down his throat and stormed away. He'd rather die then continue to talk to that annoying dog.

'Tsk, tsk. That boy will never learn how to control his temper. But if he did, then he wouldn't be so amusing."

"Stupid perverted Shigure. Cant he think of anything else besides girls!!"

Kyo was walking fast through the woods that surrounded Shigures home.

"At least that feelings gone!"

"URGH!" Shouted Kyo.

He clutched his heart.

Why? Why did the feeling suddenly come back? He felt his the world fading, his body changing. He couldn't control it this time. All because of that stupid feeling.

"It's to soon!" gasped Kyo.

But it was to late to do anything. The world tuned dark.

That's it for this chapter!! A long chapter too!! I am sooooo happy!! Well, tell me what you think!! -


End file.
